This invention relates to the laser fuels, hydrogen or deuterium, and to solid compositions from which the fuels can be produced.
Since hydrogen gas contained in compressed gas cylinders has been widely used in industry as a source of hydrogen for many industrial processes, this source has been considered and evaluated for laser uses. However, the handling of high pressure compressed hydrogen gas or hydrogen under cryogenic conditions is not acceptable in meeting the requirements for use in chemical lasers.
Chemical lasers require the highest level of purity of reactants which react to form a chemical compound which is in an excited energy state. The formed compound emits coherent radiation energy while returning to ground state.
The prior art method of employing compounds such as lithium aluminum hydride, sodium borohydride, and the like as a source of hydrogen generally requires a catalyst to effect decomposition. Introduction of the catalyst to initiate decomposition provides an opportunity to contaminate the hydrogen generated.
Desirable would be a composition which can be employed in a method to yield high purity hydrogen from a self sustaining reaction once the reaction is initiated. Also desirable would be a composition which can be employed in a method to yield high purity deuterium from a self sustaining reaction once the reaction is initiated. Thus, both desirable and required is a method which includes a reaction initiation step which does not introduce impurities for comtaminating the liberated hydrogen or deuterium.
Therefore, an object of this invention is to provide a composition and a method for generating hydrogen for use in chemical lasers.
Another object of this invention is to provide a composition and a method for generating deuterium for use in chemical lasers.
A further object of this invention is to provide a solid chemical composition and a method which yields high temperature and high purity hydrogen gas for immediate use in chemical lasers. It is also an object of this invention to provide a solid chemical composition and a method which yields high temperature and high purity deuterium gas for immediate use in chemical lasers.